Such Strange Things
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: Russia x Reader! Ivan Braginski (Russia) is a man with a passion for drawing. Everyone knows that he does this and that he loves it… but what does he draw? And why? Say that one day,and try to get to know him… what will happen then? Will accept you into his world or reject you? T for profanity.


**This is my first published Reader insert fan fiction! Yay! It may not be great, but hopefully it will only get better...**

It was an everyday occurrence. At first it seemed odd, but eventually everyone adjusted to it and became apathetic to it as they are to everything else. Everyone does this. It's totally normal to do so.

But you are not very normal.

Everyday it happens, and everyday it strikes you as strange. Everyone comes into the room at the community art class. Everyone is there for a different reason. Some want to learn to draw, some want to be better at it. Some just have some time to waste and yet others are there because it looks good to colleges. You were there because you wanted to be better. But he was there for no particular reason. Everyone settles down in a normal seat, trying to keep it consistent and be able to see. You keep one spot near the back middle. He switches back corners everyday, going from one to the other, pulling his chair aside. Everyone proudly shows off their work and feels pride. You show your work when you feel good about it. He never shows anyone what he has done. Everyone listens to the teacher. You listen when he gives you little tips about your art. He wears headphones.

You've always wondered about him. Everything about him. Where is he from? Why isn't he social? Is he a good artist? Does he live alone? But one question always runs through your mind and it bothers you the most… Does anyone love him? You assume so, but assumptions aren't always correct, no matter how much you want them to be.

Today seemed just like any other. You stood outside with a couple of other students, the three of you chatting giddily about the upcoming town fair. Then things get odd. Ivan- the _different one_, as they call him- comes early. Usually, he comes right before class starts. But today, he is early. Earlier than the teacher.

"Creeee-py," one whispered to the other.

Ivan whipped his head to her and narrowed his eyes. She cowered. He looked a bit confused, then looked away. She returned to her normal stance, but still seemed frightened. Ivan put his sketch book underneath his arm and took out his mp3, plugging into his music to tune out the world.

His way of being apathetic.

The other two began chatting once again, but you didn't join this time. Instead, you looked at Ivan, trying to insure he didn't know you was staring. He noticed a couple times, but didn't seem to be bothered by it. Almost as though he had it happen a lot. Does it happen a lot? Another question to whirl in your head and never be answered. You looked over at him again. This time, he was messing with his mp3, looking a little frustrated. You gathered my courage and walked over.

"D-do you need help?" you asked. _Darn it, I stuttered!_

He pulls his headphones off. "Actually, yes. This is new, and I have absolutely no clue how to use it." He says in a thick Russian accent, gesturing at his brand new iPod Touch.

"Oh, well, what are you looking for?" you asked, gaining more confidence. You have one exactly like it, so you know how it works.

"A certain band. Once you get me there I should be able to figure it out!" he says, smiling at you. "How do you know about these?"

"I got mine just a week ago. Quite a coincidence!" you reply, taking the device from his hands and flipping through things quickly.

"Wow, I just got this yesterday. A gift from my younger sister." he says, still smiling.

Ding, ding, ding. Someone loves him. One question, answered!

Next thing you know, you've made it to the 'Artists' screen.

"Oh! Here you are!" you say, handing him the iPod.

"Thank you!" he says, sliding his finger down the screen.

You look over his shoulder like an intruder as he chooses his song.

Rise Against.

The Sufferer and the Witness.

The Good Left Undone.

Oh, dear.

"Would you like to listen? It's one of my favorites." he says very enthusiastically.

"Sure!" you reply, afraid to annoy him by declining.

He slips your (h/c) hair behind your ears and slips the headphones over your head. _What have I done? _The music starts…

**I do not own Rise Against or any of the albums/songs! The song may be found here: watch?v=_SRBF39pQSY It's a lyric video. The song just reminds me of him... Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review. Tell me how to improve and if I'm doing okay!**

**Update (kinda): I had to fix one of the paragraphs; I did it in the wrong point of view. Also, the URL is for YouTube, just to clear any confusion in advance. Sorry about that!**


End file.
